ECW, here I come!
by xtreme-princess101
Summary: with being married for 2weeks & bday comin up, Matt has a special prezzie for me. later do I find out it will change my life!
1. Another event, another vodka

Me and Matt have been married for 1 and a half weeks now, on the Tuesday, not even a month now, but it's extremely near my birthday (and when I say extremely near… I mean about a week or so) and Matt has said that the present he's got me is going to change my life in many ways, as if my life hasn't changed enough already… HA… no clues really about what it is.

Next week is my birthday, nothing special planned for that day, to me, it's just another day of the year, just, well, with presents and I get another year older. Never feel older though, oh well, I guess that's a good thing.

Matt's actually at a live event for his job, wrestling, so I guess right now, it's just me, the two dogs, and a bottle of orange vodka! Lol! Ummm, orange vodka! Oh cool, the phone… mobile!

Me… *picks up mobile and answers* 'y-ello'

Matt… 'hey baby'

Me… 'hey hun, how's the live event going?'

Matt… 'ummm, good, good! I just had my match'

Me… 'and…'

Matt… 'I won'

Me… 'of course, who did you verse?'

Matt… 'uhh, Mark Henry'

Me… 'oh, you ok?'

Matt… 'yeh, just, uhh, hurt my arm & knee a bit'

Me… 'oh, what happened?'

Matt… 'well, it was a no disqualification match, and of course Tony Atlas interfered with a steel chair and yeh hit me on the knee & arm, then Mark saw it as an opening so he kept hitting me, on my arm & leg, and yeh'

Me… 'oh, that has got to hurt. Anything broken?'

Matt… 'that's what I'm finding out'

Me… 'oh, you having x-rays?'

Matt… 'yeh, oh hang on'

Me… 'yep'

Nurse… *speaking to Matt* 'ok you have no broken bones, you just need to rest you're leg & arm and everything will be fine'

Matt… *talking to the nurse* 'how long will I need to rest them for?'

Nurse… *talking back to Matt* 'only a few days, 4 days at the most, they will just be a bit sore but it's only bruised'

Matt… *talking back to the nurse* 'ok thanks'

Me… *waiting*

Matt… 'k back'

Me… 'welcome back, well…'

Matt… 'everything is fine, no broken bones, just bruises'

Me… 'well that's good news'

Matt… 'yeh it is, so what you been up to?'

Me… 'nothing but drinking the orange vodka, speaking to you'

Matt… 'k, how much have you drank so far?'

Me… 'not quite sure. How many bottles did we have before you went?'

Matt… 'uhh… seven'

Me… 'ok' *hiccups*

Matt… 'I'm gonna guess you've had quite a bit'

Me… 'most likely, hang on, I'll check how many bottles are still left in the fridge'

Matt… 'ok'

Me… *walks to the fridge and opens the fridge door* 'uhh, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, I've finished one bottle, on another, so yeh I've finish one bottle, I'm half way through my second, and there's five left in the fridge'

Matt… 'ok, I might as well get back to the hotel, see who the hell I'm in the same room with, so I'll see you tomorrow'

Me… 'k, see ya hun'

Matt… 'see ya baby, love you'

Me… 'love you too' *hangs up, puts mobile down & drinks more orange vodka* 'oh god that's good' *hiccups*

-At Hotel-

Matt… *opens his room's door* 'ahhh, no way, please no' *it's Jack S'th'wagger*

Swagger… 'oh damn it! I mean hi Matt'

Matt… 'hi Jack' *holds his arm in pain*

Swagger… 'oh, is your arm hurt?'

Matt… 'yeh, it is'

Swagger… 'don't blame ya, I would have be hurt after a match like that'

Matt… 'ok! weird! any orange vodka in the fridge?'

Swagger… 'not sure! I wouldn't know anyway cause I hate the stuff'

Matt… 'say that last bit again and I will kill you'

Swagger… 'ok'

Matt… *opens up the little fridge and finds a bottle of orange vodka* 'yes, looks like Zoe isn't the only one that's gonna be drinking all night long'

Swagger… 'who's Zoe?'

Matt… 'she's my lovely wife, that I love with all my heart'

Swagger… 'that's nice. when did you two get married?'

Matt… 'about a week and a bit ago, why?'

Swagger… 'just asking'

Matt… 'it's why I wasn't on ECW last week'

Swagger… 'honeymoon?'

Matt… 'yeah…' *takes a long, hard drink of the orange vodka* 'god, that's good'

Swagger… 'I'm gonna have a wild guess and say that you both love orange vodka'

Matt… 'yeh, we do! It's just one of the many things we have in common'

Swagger… 'nice'

Matt… 'uhh thanks' *takes another drink and sits on his bed… thank lord it's not a double bed with Swagger…* 'hmmm' *another drink* 'look, Jack, I hate you, I don't think you have realized that, but I hate you'

Swagger… 'I have realized that'

Matt… 'don't cut me off when I'm speaking when I'm speaking to you, you wouldn't want to do that, especially if I'm on the verge of being drunk'

Swagger… 'ok, sorry'

Matt… *takes another drink* 'god, what time is the flight tomorrow?'

Swagger… 'the bus leaves at noon to the airport so sometime after noon is the flight'

Matt… 'have you ever actually learnt to shut the hell up?'

Swagger… 'no, I haven't'

Matt… 'it was a rhetorical question idiot'

Swagger… 'oh'

Matt… 'well I'm gonna try and get some sleep, so good night, and I hope you burn in hell'

Swagger… 'k, night Matt'

Matt… *asleep… snoring… hugging the bottle of orange vodka…* 

-Back at home-

Me… *asleep on the couch with a bottle of orange vodka on the table next to me*


	2. Teddy with an envelope

-Next day (Matt)-

Swagger… *wakes up, yawns and stretches* 'much better'

Matt… *still hugging the bottle & smiling* 'hmm…'

Swagger… *looks at the time 9am* 'might as well wake him up' *gets out of bed and shakes Matt*

Matt… *rolls over and moans* 'Zoe, baby, you should know by now that I don't like to be woken up on Sunday mornings, especially after a long Saturday night'

Swagger… *confused*

Matt… 'let me guess, you want to cuddle, come here then' *opens arms up for a cuddle*

Swagger… 'MATT'

Matt… 'baby, you're voice sounds a lot different, in fact I kinda sounds like…' *opens eyes* 'SWAGGER! Holy Shit Man! I mean, what the hell are you doing in my house, in my bedroom? I mean I know you're gay and all but, I'm a married man, god'

Swagger… 'what? I'm not gay'

Matt… 'that's not what it said on the internet'

Swagger… 'uhh…'

Matt… 'where's Zoe? what did you do with her?'

Swagger… 'man, you're an angry drunk'

Matt… 'I ain't drunk and stay away from my wife… seriously'

Swagger… 'ok, ok, I will, I will… look you gotta get ready for your flight home'

Matt… 'home…? I thought this was home…'

Swagger… 'nah man, you're in a hotel room, it's 10 past 9 in the morning and you gotta get ready…'

Matt… 'fine, don't get all defensive'

Swagger… 'I'm not getting defensive!'

-Meanwhile, back at home-

Me… *still asleep, snoring*

*Albie jumps on me, rolls up & falls asleep, Lucas starts barking cause he wants to come up too*

Me… *wakes up slightly* 'shut up Lucas'

*Lucas licks and scratches my hand*

Me… 'fine, I'll get up… Albie off' *sits up as Albie jumps off* 'ow my head' *looks down at Albie & Lucas, they look back with puppy-eyes* 'I'm guessing you two dogs want some food' *gets up* 'come on then' *they follow and I pour some food into their bowls and then watch them eat*

-Back with Matt-

Matt… 'I get the shower first' *gets up, grabs a towel and heads for the shower*

Swagger… 'fine, but don't use up the hot water, I still have to have a shower'

Matt… 'ok' *gets in the shower*

Swagger… *waits by the door*

-15 minutes later-

Swagger… *still waiting by the bathroom door*

Matt… *walks out of the bathroom… lots of steam follows* 'now that was nice and hot' *looks at Swagger* 'your turn'

Swagger… *firstly in shock, then just walks in and turns the shower on, as he steps in*

Matt… *getting changed into his clothes, but then stops*

Swagger… *screams* 'ahhhhhhh…'

Matt… *smiles and laughs slightly* 'SHUT UP SWAGGER! YOU WILL DISTRUB THE GUYS NEXT DOOR!' *laughs again*

Swagger… 'I HATE YOU MATT HARDY!'

Matt… *laughs… again… as he gets the rest of his clothes on* 'Oh, did you say NOT to use all the hot water? I thought you said that it's FINE to use all the hot water!'

Swagger… *screams again* 'ahhhhhhh…'

Matt… 'I Thought I Told You To SHUT UP!' *picks up his phone & calls Zoe*

-Convo.-

Me… 'hello' *holding my forehead*

Matt… 'hey baby, you feeling alright?'

Me… 'oh, hey hun, yeh I'm fine… I think, well I haven't been sick yet, so yeh I'm fine'

Matt… 'ok, then, that's good, I think'

Me… 'yeha, so who's your room mate?'

Matt… 'Swagger' *hear Swagger in the background screaming in the shower*

Me… 'is that a good thing or a bad thing?' *confused when I hear Swagger in the background*

Matt… 'mainly a good thing, cause I get to really piss him off'

Me… 'cool'

Matt… 'like a few minutes ago, I came out of my 15 minute shower, using all the hot water'

Me… 'funny, so what time will you be back here?'

Matt… 'I would say about 2-ish'

Me… 'ok, so I'll see you later'

Matt… 'yeah! k, love you babe'

Me… 'love you too hun' *hangs up*

-Back with Matt & Swagger-

Swagger… *walks out of the bathroom, freezing cold, shivering, with a towel wrapped around his waist* 'I Fucking Hate You Matt'

Matt… 'ohh, did I do something to upset you?'

Swagger… 'yeh, you did! You used all the hot water, stupid'

Matt… 'so I used all the hot water, and you had a cold shower because of it. well that's my accomplishment of the day'

Swagger… 'I am going to remember this moment, and I will get you back for it'

Matt… 'ok, you do that'

Swagger… *grabs his clothes & gets changed in the bathroom*

Matt… *smiles & laughs*

-At Home-

Me… 'well, might as well stay up now' *goes into the kitchen and get a bowl of "cinnamon toast crunch"* 'yummy' *starts eating and the phone rings*

-On the phone-

Me… 'hello'

Sera… 'hey'

Me… 'oh, hello' *still trying to eat*

Sera… 'hey, again! What's up?'

Me… 'nothing much really! Just having breaky, you?'

Sera… 'nothing really. Where's Matt?'

Me… 'it's still at the hotel after ECW, why?'

Sera… 'no reason'

Me… 'where's Phil?'

Sera… 'still in bed, why?'

Me… 'just asking'

Sera… 'cool, what time does Matt get home?'

Me… 'about 2-ish'

Sarah… 'cool, well I got to go now, get some breaky, see ya'

Me… 'bye' *hangs up and laughs slightly* 'man, either she is a crazy son of a bitch or she has a lot of time to waste!' *finishes eating cereal*

-1 & ½ hours later, Matt-

Jeff… *knocks on Matt's hotel room door* 'Matt, the bus is just about here'

Matt… 'thanks mate, hang on' *finishes packing his stuff* 'come in'

Jeff… *walks in* 'hey man'

Matt… 'hey, you ready?'

Jeff… 'yeah, you?'

Matt… 'yep'

Jeff… 'so, who's your room mate?'

Swagger… *walks out* 'hey Jeff'

Jeff… *tries not to laughs… but its too hard, so starts laughing*

Matt… 'shut up, or I'll stick this foot up your ass'

Jeff… 'fine, but it is funny'

Matt… 'oh really, who was your room mate?'

Jeff… 'umm… well'

Maria… *walks in* 'hey guys! hey Jeff, I had fun last night'

Jeff… 'so did I, we should do it again some time'

Maria… 'ok'

Swagger… *jaws on the floor* 'wow'

Matt… 'shut up Swagger'

Maria… 'alright, I'll go and finish getting ready. See ya guys, see ya Jeff'

Jeff… 'see ya'

Matt… 'you got her as a room mate? I hate you soo much right now!'

Jeff… 'oh, she was more than a room mate'

Swagger… 'I like her'

Matt & Jeff… 'shut up Swagger'

Swagger… *walks away*

Jeff… 'well, I better get going, see ya in a bit Matt'

Matt… 'k, see ya man'

Jeff… *just outside Matt's hotel room with Maria* 'k, thanks for that'

Maria… 'no prob, now where's my money?'

Jeff… 'here, 30 bucks' *hands Maria some money*

Maria… 'nice doing business with ya'

Jeff… 'k, see ya'

Maria & Jeff… *walk off to their rooms*

Matt… *sighs* 'huh'

-at home-

Me… *sighs* 'boredom'

Lucas & Albie… *start barking outside near the end of the driveway*

Me… *walks out, to see what they are barking at* 'oh shit' *sees a car driving up the road and parking just off the driveway* 'Albie, Lucas, come here boys'

Lucas & Albie… *come running up to me*

Me… 'good boys' *gives them both a scratch on top of the head, while still looking up the driveway* 'go on, get inside'

Lucas & Albie… *run inside*

Me… *walks up the driveway & sees someone step out of their car*

Teddy… 'holla, Theodore Long, and you must be Zoe' *shakes my hand*

Me… *still shaking hands* 'yeh, what's up?' *stop shaking hands*

Teddy… 'nothing much, is Matt home?'

Me… 'no, not yet, he'll be here in a few hours, I can take a message from you to him'

Teddy… 'actually I just wanted to give him this'

Me… 'k, I'll give it to him'

Teddy… 'thanks, hope to see you soon' *hands an envelope to me*

Me… 'cool, see ya' *grabs the envelope from Teddy*

Teddy… 'holla'

Me… *smiles & laughs ever so slightly*

Teddy… *gets back in his car and drive off*

Me… *wondering what's inside the envelope* 'hmm, nah, I shouldn't open it, I mean, it's his privacy, business privacy' *walks in, wanting to open it, but doesn't*

Lucas… *sleeping on the couch*

Me… 'aww, that's cute' *puts envelope on the bench top and picks up my mobile phone to text Matt… Text message reads "hey hun, Teddy just dropped by with something to give ya, it's a big, yellow envelope. Don't worry, I haven't opened it! anyway I'll see ya later… xxx "* 'there done, man I better have a shower or something' *grabs towel and gets into a nice, hot shower* 'oh, that's nice!'

*phone rings… house phone*

Me… 'oh come on! Can't I have some time to have a shower! Oh what the hell, the machine will pick it up if it's that important to the person' *finishes having a shower*


	3. Scrabble for two

-20 minutes later-

Me… *finally steps out of the shower* 'much better' *wraps a towel around myself and walks over to the phone machine to see if the person left a message*

The machine… 'you have no new messages'

Me… 'well it mustn't of been that important then' *walks into the bedroom to get changed*

*phone rings… again*

Me… 'oh come on!' *runs to the phone with a pair of panties on & a towel covering the rest* 'oh god, this so better be important' *picks up phone*

-the convo.-

Me… 'hello'

Matt… 'hey babe'

Me… 'hey hun'

Matt… 'you sound puffed, you ok?'

Me… 'yeah, I'm fine, hey did you call like 20 minutes ago?'

Matt… 'yeah, that was me! You didn't pick up, where were you?'

Me… 'I was in the shower, when the phone rang, I only just got in the shower, so yeah'

Matt… 'oh, ok, cause by the sound of it, it sounds like you went on a run round with the dogs'

Me… 'well I was thinking of doing that, you know what, I will go for a run with the dogs, if they fill up to it'

Matt… 'what do you mean by _if they fill up to it_?'

Me… 'well, Lucas is asleep on the couch and Albie is chasing some birds around the property'

Matt… 'oh'

Me… 'anyways, why did you call?'

Matt… 'what don't you like talking to me?'

Me… 'hunny, I love talking to you, but I'm freezing, I'm wet, I have only a pair of panties on & a towel on my upper half, which is slowly slipping away' *towel falls, then catches it & puts it back up* 'ahh, towel fell'

Matt… 'but you're used to talking to me like that'

Me… 'yeah, when you're here with me, not across the freakin' phone line'

Matt… 'good point! Look baby, with the envelope that Teddy dropped off, don't open it, please'

Me… 'ok, I won't'

Matt… 'promise?'

Me… 'I promise'

Matt… 'k, thanks babe, I'll see you in a couple of hours, as I'm now about to get on the plane'

Me… 'k, love you hun'

Matt… 'bye' *hangs up*

-off the convo. (Me)-

Me… *smiles & laughs ever so slightly*

-2 hours later-

Me… *coming home from a run with the dogs* 'woo, that was fun'

Lucas & Albie… *puffing with a huge smile on their faces*

Me… *looks down at them, smiles, walks inside and checks the machine*

The machine… 'you have no new messages'

Me… 'cool' *looks up at the clock 2:30pm* 'oh shit, Matt will be home in a minute' *runs into the bedroom and changes into something more casual (top & jeans/shorts)* 'much better, fuck I need a drink' *walks to the fridge & pours a glass of water & drinks it* 'much better' *looks down at the dogs*

Lucas & Albie… *look up at me with puppy eyes*

Me… *looks at their water bowls, emptiness* 'man, you guys need some water' *pours some water into their water bowls*

Lucas & Albie… *starts to drink their water*

Me… *tummy rumbles* 'now, I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry' *goes through the cupboard and fridge, looking for something for lunch* 'soup, sandwich or chicken? Umm, chicken' *grabs the chicken out and eats some* 'umm, yummy chicken' *walks into the living room, puts the tele on, sits on the couch, with the remote & chicken, then clicks through the channels* 'nope, nope, nope, nope, oh come on! Nope, nope, nope, ah, here's something'

-10 minutes later-

Matt… *walks in with his bag* 'hey babe'

Me… *turns and looks at him* 'heyaa hun' *gets up and walks over* 'how was your trip?'

Matt… *puts his bag down* 'it was great, you should come along sometime'

Me… 'oh really' *puts arms around him and kisses him*

Matt… 'yeah, you should, I miss you when I'm not here with you'

Me… 'really, cause I don't miss you one little bit' *smiles*

Matt… 'you're kidding, right?'

Me… 'yes, of course I am'

Matt… *kisses Zoe* 'your tongue tastes like chicken'

Me… 'everything tastes like chicken, apparently'

Matt… 'apparently?'

Me… 'well, by experience, not everything tastes like chicken'

Matt… 'really, like what?'

Me… 'well, that's easy, beef!' *smiles*

Matt… 'oh really, I thought you were gonna say something else'

Me… 'like what?'

Matt… 'well, like…' *whispers something into my ear*

Me… *shocked and _gently_ hits Matt*

Matt… 'oh, you are going to pay for that' *grabs Zoe, picks her up and runs into the bedroom*

Me… 'what the hell are you doing?'

Matt… *drops Zoe onto the bed and starts kissing her…*

Me… 'oh'

Matt & Me… *pashing*

-3 hours later-

Matt & Me… *in the bed, naked, kissing*

*knocking at the front door*

Matt… 'oh come on, I'll be right back'

Me… 'ok'

Matt… *yells down the hall way* 'hang on, I'll be right there' *walks into the bathroom, turns on the shower and quickly gets wet, then grabs a towel and walks down the hall way to the front door*

*knocking at the door, again*

Matt… 'I said hang on!' *opens the door with a towel around his waist*

Jeff… 'hey Matt'

Matt… 'hey Jeff'

Jeff… 'well it looks like you have been busy since you got home' *raises eyebrows a few times*

Matt… 'no I haven't, I just had lunch & got a quick shower, as you can see'

Jeff… 'yeah, I ain't gonna fall for that, knowing you and Zoe, you two have been busy with each other'

Matt… 'you need to stay out of my sex life and stop peeking through our bedroom window'

Jeff… 'knew it, well I actually came to see Zoe, quickly'

Matt… 'why?'

Jeff… 'just want to say hi'

Matt… 'oh, ok, I just get her for you' *slams to door in Jeff's face and runs back to Zoe*

Me… 'who was that?'

Matt… 'just Jeff'

Me… 'oh, ok' *starts kissing*

Jeff… *in shock, still at the door* 'he's not coming back! DAMN YOU MATT HARDY!' *realizes the door is unlocked and opens it*

Lucas & Albie… *run up to Jeff*

Jeff… 'shhh'

Matt… 'you hear that'

Me… 'hear what?'

Matt… *shrugs shoulders & pashes Zoe*

Jeff… *creeps up to the bedroom*

Me… 'ok now I heard that'

Matt… 'same'

Me… 'plan B'

Matt… 'plan B'

Me… 'get the board'

Matt… 'get dressed'

-1 minute later-

Matt & Me… *dressed & _playing_ scrabble*

Jeff… *listening in at the bedroom door, quietly* 'can't hear anything' *opens the door slowly and storms in* 'ha'

Matt & Me… *look at Jeff*

Me… 'hey Jeff'

Matt… 'she's good at this game'

Jeff… 'hi guys, I pictured something totally different to this'

Matt… 'really, like what?'

Jeff… 'well, you know what, don't worry about it'

Matt… 'ok'

Me… 'there, beat that'

Matt… 'damn it! I can't make another single word with the letters I've got'

Me… 'really, what does that mean?'

Matt… 'that you beat me, you win'

Me… 'cool'

Jeff… 'now that can't be right, I can't even beat Matt at scrabble'

Matt… 'look, I just didn't have many good letters, so she wins'

Me… *smiles* 'yay me'

Jeff… 'so now what?'

Matt… 'well, since I have to keep the deal, here it goes' *stands up and starts to strip*

Jeff… 'oh god'

Me… 'Matt, hunny…'

Matt… 'oh, well then I guess that was a normal game of scrabble'

Jeff… 'wooh, wooh, wooh… you guys were playing strip scrabble?'

Me… 'yeah'

Matt… 'what else would we play?'

Jeff… 'umm'

Me… 'you know what, don't worry about it, we'll just do that part of it another time'

Matt… 'like when?'

Me… *whispers something into Matt's ear*

Matt… 'oh, then, got cha'

Me… 'anyways, sup Jeff?'

Jeff… 'nothing really, just came to say hi, so hi'

Me… 'cool, and hi to you too'

Jeff… 'well I got to get going, so see ya'

Me… 'see ya'

Matt… 'bye Jeff'

Jeff… 'goodbyes' *leaves and drives back home*

Matt… 'easier than I thought'

Me… 'yeah, it was ay'

Matt… 'anyway, where were we… oh, I remember'

Me… *smiles & laughs slightly*

Matt & Me… *kiss*


	4. Stop stealing my breakfast

-1 hour later-

Matt & Me… *in the bed, naked, kissing*

Me… 'woo'

Matt… 'yeah'

Matt & Me… *tummy rumbles*

Matt… 'I'm hungry'

Me… 'hmm, same, I'll go get us some dinner'

Matt… 'hang on, I'm coming too'

Me… 'well what do you want?'

Matt… 'ummm, uhh, pizza?'

Me… 'awesome, Domino's or Pizza Hut…'

Matt… 'Domino's will do'

Me… 'k, what pizza do you want?'

Matt… 'barbeque chicken'

Me… 'k' *picks up the phone & calls Domino's* 'hi, I'll take a Barbeque Chicken Pizza with classic crust, a Margherita Pizza with classic crust, and a 1.25 litre Light Pepsi… k thanks' *hangs up* 'done, just have to pick it up now'

Matt… 'I'll go to get it'

Me… 'sure?'

Matt… 'yeah, wanna come?'

Me… 'yep'

Matt & me… *goes to get changed into something other than our birthday suits… _;)_… and go to get the pizzas*

-30 minutes later-

Matt… 'yummy'

Me… 'yeah, it is'

Matt & me… *eats our pizzas*

-another 30 minutes later-

Me… 'god I am full'

Matt… 'so am I'

Me… 'now what?'

Matt… 'watch TV?'

Me… 'ok'

Matt… *turns the tele on and flicks through the channels until we found something good on*

-1 hour later-

Matt… *turns off the tele*

Me… 'why'd you do that for?'

Matt… 'don't feel like watching TV anymore'

Me… 'well, then, what do you want to do?'

Matt… 'not sure'

Me… 'I got something' *stands up, grabs Matt's hand, pulls him to the laundry room to get two towels, then pulls him outside to the hot tub* 'well, get in'

Matt… 'but I'm wearing my fave top'

Me… 'who said anything about clothes? Now get in'

Matt… 'you don't mean…'

Me… 'oh yeah I do'

Matt… 'you horny bitch'

Me… 'wow, it's like you don't know me at all, can you just get in already?'

Matt… 'fine' *strips and gets in the hot tub*

Me… *smiles and just takes it all off, then gets in the hot tub with Matt*

Matt… 'woo, hot' *kisses Zoe*

Matt & me… *kiss and slowly go under the water, still kissing*

-a few minutes later-

Matt… *comes up for a long, hard breath*

Me… *comes up for a short breath then laughs slightly*

Matt… 'man girl, you can hold you breath for a long time'

Me… 'that wasn't my longest, my longest is 20 minutes, just depends why I'm under water'

Matt… 'wow'

Me… *goes back under and pulls Matt down with her*

Matt & me… *kiss under the water*

-a few minutes later-

Matt… *comes up for a long, hard breath*

Me… *comes up for a short breath then laughs slightly* 'you know I could teach you how to hold your breath for long periods of time'

Matt… 'really…?'

Me… 'yeah, it's easy, one… you have to be under the water & two… you have to concentrating on something and doing just that, nothing else, but that'

Matt… 'so what should I concentrate on and do?'

Me… 'oh that's the easy part, this…' *leans over and kisses Matt, a lot*

Matt… 'oh that'

Me… *smiles* 'so you want to go under, or is it just gonna be me?'

Matt… 'well, what are you gonna do if I don't go under?'

Me… 'oh, that's easy' *goes under slowly, when under, goes towards Matt & _sucks it_*

Matt… 'oh, that' *flinches slightly, swallows, then calms down… starts to _really_ like it*

Me… *still under water, _sucking it_*

-25 minutes later-

Matt… 'wow, she's still under there, and sucking my… wow… it's nice'

Me… *comes up after 26 long minutes without a single gasp for air*

Matt… 'now that was amazing'

Me… 'really, you liked it didn't you…?'

Matt… 'of course I did, I didn't have to do anything'

Me… 'you flinched a bit at the start, when you realized what I was actually doing under there'

Matt… 'yeah, I did ay' *smiles & laughs slightly*

Me… 'so, how long was I under there?'

Matt… *looks at the clock, which is inside, but you can see it from the hot tub* 'well, by that clock, you were under there for 26 minutes'

Me… 'wow, it really didn't feel like 26 minutes, only felt like a few minutes'

Matt… 'now how the hell can 26 minutes only feel like a few minutes?'

Me… 'cause I was concentrating on what I was doing, it's that easy'

Matt… 'wow'

Me… 'yeah'

Matt… 'did it taste any different down there under water to when you're doing that not under water?'

Me… 'not really, I could taste the chlorine though when I stop those few little times'

Matt… 'oh, ok, but it was still good?'

Me… 'oh yeah'

Matt… 'cool'

Me… 'yeha… now what?'

Matt… *starts kissing Zoe, a lot*

Matt & Me… *kissing & have sex in the hot tub… _;)…_*

-a few hours later-

Matt & Me… *come up after about 30 minutes*

Matt… 'wow, 30 minutes that time'

Me… 'see you're getting there'

Matt… 'wasn't as hard as I thought'

Me… 'told ya'

Matt… 'yeah, you did, ay'

Me… 'yep'

Matt… *looks at the time on the clock 1am* 'holy shit, that time already'

Me… 'oh shit, you wanna get out & go to bed?'

Matt… 'yeah, might as well'

Matt & me… *step out of the hot tub & go inside to get dry & changed*

-10 minutes later-

Matt… *falls on the bed* 'god I'm tired'

Me… 'didn't sleep to good last night at the hotel then?'

Matt… 'yeah, you?'

Me… 'horrible sleep I had, I was on the couch, drunk as hell'

Matt… 'you know what's weird, yesterday morning when Swagger was trying to wake me up, I forgot that I was in a hotel room & I thought that Swagger was you'

Me… 'how the hell can you think that?'

Matt… 'cause I forgot I was in a hotel room with Swagger and I thought I was at home in our bed'

Me… 'oh, ok'

Matt… 'yeha'

Me… 'I'm tired'

Matt… 'same, I'm gonna get some sleep'

Me… 'alright hun, I will get some sleep as well' *falls on the bed next to Matt*

Matt… 'night baby'

Me… 'night hun'

Matt & me… *kiss and fall asleep*

-7 hours later-

*alarm goes off*

Me… *reaches over and turns the alarm off*

Matt… *still half asleep* 'baby'

Me… *still half asleep* 'yeah'

Matt… 'why was the alarm on?'

Me… 'no idea'

Matt… 'did you turn it off?'

Me… *still half asleep* 'think so'

Matt… *still half asleep* 'ok'

Matt & Me… *goes back to sleep*

-½ hour later-

Me… *yawns, rubs eyes, stretches & looks at the time 8:50am* 'oh god' *tummy rumbles* 'hunny, I'm gonna get some breaky'

Matt… *still half asleep* 'k' *tummy rumbles*

Me… *gets up and starts to walk to the kitchen*

Matt… *still half asleep* 'baby, can you get me something too?'

Me… 'sure thing'

Matt… *still half asleep* 'thank you'

Me… *walks to the kitchen, pours two bowls of "cinnamon toast crunch" and milk and then takes then back to the bedroom*

Matt… 'got me some?'

Me… 'of course, now sit up so you can eat your breaky'

Matt… *sits up*

Me… *hands Matt his bowl*

Matt… 'thanks babe'

Me… 'no prob' *sits on the bed and eats my breaky*

Matt… 'yummy'

Me… 'yeha'

Matt… 'I had lots of fun last night'

Me… 'really, you must of if you bring it up when we are eating breaky'

Matt… 'sorry babe, did it make you lose you appetite?'

Me… 'nah, I still have my appetite'

Matt… 'oh, cool'

Me… 'what, were you hoping that I have so you get my breaky as well as yours?'

Matt… 'uhh, no'

Me… 'good, cause you're not the only one that's hungry' *puts another spoonful into mouth*

Matt… *quickly leans over and kisses Zoe, putting most of the breaky that's in my mouth into his own mouth*

Me… 'asshole, you took the breaky I had in my mouth and ate it'

Matt… *swallows what he had in his mouth* 'did not'

Me… 'did so'

Matt… *puts another spoonful into his mouth*

Me… *quickly leans over and kisses Matt, putting most of the breaky that's in his mouth into my own mouth*

Matt… 'bitch, you just took mine'

Me… *swallows* 'you took mine, so I take yours'

Matt… 'but I didn't take yours' *puts his spoon in Zoe's bowl & takes some of her breaky*

Me… *in shock*

Matt… 'see' *eats it* 'now, that is taking your breaky'

Me… 'so taking it from my mouth is totally different…?' *puts my spoon in Matt's bowl & takes some of his breaky, then eats it*

Matt… 'yes, no, bitch you stole my breaky'

Me… 'so, you stole mine'

Matt… 'but you stole mine first'

Me… 'no, you stole mine first, that's why we are having this breakfast argument'

Matt… 'naha'

Me… 'yeha'

Matt… 'naha' *puts empty bowl on bedside table*

Me… 'yeha' *puts empty bowl on other bedside table*

Matt… 'naha' *faces Zoe*

Me… 'yeha' *faces Matt*

Matt… 'naha' *gets closer to Zoe*

Me… 'yeha' *gets closer to Matt*

Matt… 'naha' *smiles and gets even more closer to Zoe*

Me… 'yeha' *smiles and gets even more closer to Matt, so both noses are nearly touching*

Matt… *kisses Zoe*

Matt & Me… *kisses for a minute*

Me… *stops kissing Matt* 'why are we having this silly argument?'

Matt… 'I don't know but arguments like this always lead to us kissing, so I like these arguments'

Me… 'yep' *kisses Matt* 'you done with your breaky?'

Matt… 'yeah'

Me… *picks up both mine & Matt's bowl* 'cool, I'm just gonna put these in the sink'

Matt… 'k'

Me… *walks into the kitchen with the bowls & puts them into the sink, when I notice there's a message on the phone* 'oh' *listens to the message*

The message… 'hi Zoe, well I hope this is Zoe's place, ummm, I'm not sure if you will remember me, but hey it's Jay, just wanted to say hi, ask how you are going, just heard that you got married to Matt, just want to say congrats & I hope you are both very, very happy together, please call me back, I haven't heard your voice in so long, I just want to hear you say hi to me just one more time. Oh and that girl that I was with when you walked in years ago, well a few weeks later, after seeing her, I caught her cheating on me, then I finally realised how much it hurts, then I saw why exactly you walked out on me, cause hey it hurts seeing someone that you love soo, soo much with another, for your own eyes…'

Matt… 'is everything ok baby?'

Me… 'yeah, everything is fine'

The message… 'so yeah, as I said before, please call me back, see ya' *beep*


	5. Now Helms has an envelope

Me… *turns off the machine & thinks* 'oh shit'

Matt… *comes down from the bedroom to see what's going on… and puts his arms around Zoe and kisses her on top of the head* 'hey, what's wrong babe?'

Me… 'nothing'

Matt… 'sure?'

Me… 'yeh, everything's fine' *turns around & kisses Matt*

Matt… *smiles* 'oh, is there a message on the machine…?' *reaches over and starts the message from Jay again*

_*the message plays*_

Me… *bits bottom lip*

Matt… *in shock* 'that was your ex-boyfriend, Jay'

Me… 'yeah, it was'

Matt… *hands a mobile phone to Zoe* 'you gonna call him or what?'

Me… *grabs the phone off Matt* 'but why?'

Matt… 'well it's obvious that he wants to talk to you even if it is your ex'

Me… 'fine' *puts Jay's mobile phone number in it and waits for it to ring*

Jay's mobile… voicemail… 'hi, this is Jay, leave a message, bye'

Me… 'hi, it's me, Zoe, yeah just wanted to say hi, yeah everything is going great, how about you?, yeah, me and Matt are married now, sorry to hear about what happened, well, I guess you now know how I felt, anyways, see ya' *hangs up* 'done' *puts the phone on the bench top*

Matt… 'feel any better?'

Me… 'I was feeling fine before that so why don't you take a guess at the answer to the question'

Matt… 'ook'

Me… *walks into the living room, turns the tele on & sits on the couch, watching the TV*

Matt… *sits next to Zoe and hugs her* 'come on, I know there's something wrong'

Me… 'and how the hell can you tell?'

Matt… 'well…' *thinks* 'just by looking into your eyes…'

Me… *looks at Matt*

Matt… *looks into Zoe's eyes* 'it just comes to me that something isn't right'

Me… 'I love you so much, I really do'

Matt… *kisses Zoe* 'I love you too, so very, very much'

Me… *smiles and kisses Matt* 'hey, if you ever cheat on me, I will fucking kill you'

Matt… 'well that's not gonna happen cause I will never, ever cheat on you. You are the only girl I want in my life and I wouldn't want it any other way'

Me… 'I'm glad to hear that'

Matt… 'and, you know if you cheat on me, I will hunt you down and I will kill you'

Me… 'yeah, I know that, but that ain't gonna happen cause I love you too much to even think about cheating on you'

*mobile rings*

Me… 'that's your mobile'

Matt… 'really…?'

Me… 'yeah, you gonna answer it or what?'

Matt… *picks up his mobile and answers it*

-the convo.-

Matt… 'hello'

Teddy… 'holla Matt, it's Theodore Long'

Matt… 'hey, Teddy, sup?'

Teddy… 'just making sure that Zoe gave you the envelope with the contract and everything in it to you?'

Matt… 'yeah, she did, alright. See ya'

Teddy… 'holla'

Matt… *hangs up*

-ummm-

Me… 'who was it?'

Matt… 'ummm, no one'

Me… 'really, so you were just speaking to yourself randomly on the phone?'

Matt… 'uhh, yeah'

Me… 'really, and you call yourself Teddy?'

Matt… 'uhh, no'

Me… *smiles*

Matt… 'it was Teddy… Theodore Long'

Me… 'oh, ok'

Matt… 'yeah'

Me… *leans on Matt*

Matt… *puts arms around Zoe*

-10 minutes later-

Me… 'oh crap' *gets up*

Matt… 'what's oh crap?'

Me… 'I gotta go… I gotta poop' *runs to the toilet*

Matt… 'oh, ok'

-a few minutes later-

Me… *walks back from the toilet*

Matt… 'better…?'

Me… 'oh yeah' *smiles and sits down next to Matt*

Matt… *kisses Zoe on top of the head*

Me… *looks up to Matt, smiles and then kisses him*

Matt & Me… *pash… which leads to a bit more than that… _if you know what I'm saying_*

-a few hours later-

Matt & Me… *naked, kissing*

_*knocking at the front door*_

Matt & me… *stop kissing one another*

Me… 'oh, come on!'

Matt… 'I'll get it'

Me… *stands up* 'no, no, you got it last time, I'll get it this time'

Matt… 'ok'

Me… *yells towards the door* 'hang on, I'll be there in a minute!' *goes into the bedroom to put something on*

Matt… *gets up and goes to the bedroom. sees Zoe putting some clothes on and slaps her ass*

Me… 'oi' *finishes putting my clothes on*

Matt… 'what?' *puts a pair of his boxers on*

Me… 'don't worry' *walks towards the front door*

Matt… 'ok, I won't then'

_*knocking at the door, again*_

Me… *yells at the person at the door not knowing who it is* 'what, didn't you hear me the first time…' *opens the door* 'what?' *realizes who it is* 'oh, sorry'

Helms… 'it's fine'

Me… 'you here for Matt?' *about to yell "Matt!" up the hallway*

Helms… 'actually, I'm not here to see Matt'

Me… *confused* '…Lucas…?'

Helms… 'nope'

Me… '…Albie…?'

Helms… 'no'

Me… '…the beer in the fridge…?'

Helms… 'no, no … well maybe the last one about the beer'

Me… 'it is the beer, isn't it…?' *smiles and walks down the hallway* 'knew it!' *walks towards the fridge, opens it, grabs some beer and walks back to Helms* 'here you go' *hands the beer over to Helms but then grabs two of the bottles* 'wait, those are for me and Matt'

Helms… 'ok, but'

Me… 'no buts, now you have a good trip home, ok, see ya'

Helms… 'wait, Zoe'

Me… 'yes…'

Helms… 'the real reason I came here was so I could give this to you, before I left' *hands over a small envelope with "To Zoe" written on the front*

Me… *grabs the small envelope* 'wait, why, where you going?'

Helms… 'tomorrow I'm having surgery done on my right knee, as it has been pissing me off for the last month or so'

Me… 'ok, well then I hope that surgery is a success and that your knee stops pissing you off'

Helms… 'k, thanks Zoe'

Me… 'alright I'll see you soon' *kisses Helms on the cheek*

Helms… 'ok, see ya, oh & happy birthday for next week' *kisses Zoe on the cheek*

Me… 'thanks, see ya' *smiles and closes the door*

Helms… *limps to his car* 'man, if Matt ever gets sick of her, I'm quite happy to have her' *gets in his car and drives off, back home*

Matt… *comes down the stairs and sees Zoe opening an envelope* 'no, no, no, no, no…'

Me… 'what? it's from Helmsey, see'

Matt… *looks at the envelope, closely* 'oh yeah, was he just at the door?'

Me… 'yeah, that's how I got this and how I knew it was from him, duh'

Matt… 'well, hasn't he heard of the postman…?'

Me… 'their on strike for the rest of this week, in other words, until like tomorrow or something'

Matt… 'really?'

Me… 'yeah, see' *pushes the newspaper towards Matt*

Matt… *sees the headline _"Postmen Go On Strike"_* 'oh yeah' *goes to the fridge to find there's just a few bottles left of beer & orange vodka* 'hey, uhh, babe'

Me… 'yeah hun'

Matt… 'I'm gonna pop out to the bottle shop'

Me… 'okay'

Matt… 'you want to come?'

Me… 'okay'

-1 hour later-

Matt & Me… *just walked through the door after popping out to the bottle shop for beer & orange vodka*

Matt… 'wooh that was fun'

Me… *straightens out my clothes and hair* 'yeah it was ay'

Matt… 'and people say that going to the bottle shop is really boring'

Me… 'yeah, I don't get what they hell they mean'

Matt… 'same'

Me… 'you want a drink?'

Matt… 'yeah, yeah, I'll have a drink'

Me… 'cool' *grabs a bottle of beer out of the box and hands it the Matt* 'here'

Matt… 'thanks babe' *kisses Zoe*

Me… *grabs a bottle of beer for myself* 'cheers'

Matt… 'cheers'

Matt & Me… *cling the bottles together and drinks some of it*

Me… 'god that's good'

Matt… *smiles and laughs very slightly* 'yeah, it is'

Me… *kisses Matt*

Matt… 'I love you'

Me… 'I love you too'

Matt & Me… *start pashing, then stop to drink*

Matt… 'hold this' *hands Zoe his bottle*

Me… 'sure' *drinks some of it*

Matt… *picks Zoe up and carries her to the bathroom*

Me… *in Matt's arms still drinking HIS beer*

Matt… *puts Zoe down in the bathroom* 'stop drinking my beer'

Me… *stops for a second or so* 'how do you know that it's your beer?' *drinks again*

Matt… 'doesn't matter' *starts taking his clothes off*

Me… *eyes widen and stops drinking the beer… nearly drops the bottle* 'uffa'

Matt… *smiles and finishes taking his clothes off* 'you gonna take yours off or what?'

Me… 'sure' *starts taking my top off and then the bottoms… then bra and panties* 'wait, why are we getting naked?' *takes a gulp of beer and looks down at Matt… hehehe*

Matt… 'because we are sweaty and we smell'

Me… 'and that has never stop us before…'

Matt… *turns the hot water tap on in the shower* 'we are going to get a shower'

Me… 'we…'

Matt… 'yeah, you know, both of us, at the same time, in the same shower…'

Me… 'oh, yeah, yeah' *looks up at him and smiles*

Matt… 'god Zoe, what am I gonna do with you…?'

Me… 'keep me, love me, do me, and more' *kisses Matt*

Matt… 'good enough' *gets into the shower*

Me… *follows Matt into the shower*

Matt & Me… *pash and doing it in the shower*

-45 minutes later-

Matt & Me… 'god that's hot' *turns the water off*

Matt… *steps out of the shower*

Me… *follows*

Matt… *grabs the towels, puts one around himself and then hands another to me*

Me… 'thanks' *wraps the towel around myself*

Matt… 'no problem baby' *kisses Zoe*

Me… *smiles*

Matt & Me… *goes into the bedroom to put something on*


	6. 5 times the messages

-just less than a week later-

*it's the 24th of July, one day before my birthday! Matt has just got back from ECW on Tuesday night (last night) and he is now just relaxing on the couch, slowly falling asleep. Lucas has just now jumped up onto the couch and just licked Matt on the face! How cute! Albie is on his bed, asleep, and dreaming… he looks like he's running. Now that is cute. He must be dreaming that he's running after Lucas or some random birds the fly on our property. K, Matt is now officially asleep, on the couch, with Lucas near the top of his head. I've been getting a lot of mail in the past days. A few bills as usual, and some birthday things which is different to the normal mail I get. I still have no idea of what Matt has got me for my birthday this year, although he has been on the phone to Teddy a lot more these past few days, but hey, that's just business. I'm feeling pretty damn lucky this year, as Matt doesn't have a live event or an appearance on my birthday. It's a good feeling. Last year, I didn't see him at all on my birthday because of having an appearance half way around the freakin' world. Do you remember how last week, Teddy showed up with an envelope and Matt told me not to open it? Maybe it's a clue to what my birthday present is gonna be. But what? Wait, I don't want to know 'til tomorrow. It's 6pm, didn't get a good sleep last night, and by the looks of things, Matt didn't either. Heck, he's sound asleep. You'll never guess who his room mate was last night… it was… no, not Swagger… no, not Jeff… he didn't have a room mate. HA, told you that you'll never guess it. Man, I am slowly getting tired, gonna get some sleep, night all*

-12am 25th July-

_*Matt's alarm goes off*_

Matt… *reaches over and looks at the time* '12am' *looks out the window, it's pitch black, and moans* 'god, what day is it?' *looks at the alarm clock to see the date* '25th, ohh' *moans again, but then realises why he set the alarm for that time* 'Zoe!' *gets up and runs up stairs, stops at the last few to quietly creep up them, and goes towards the bedroom*

Me… *sound asleep on the bed*

Matt… *creeps into the bedroom, quietly goes up to the bed, kisses me on the forehead and whispers* 'happy birthday baby'

Me… *rolls over, swinging my arm at the same time, _accidently_ hitting Matt*

Matt… *gets hit onto the floor* 'ow'

Me… *dreaming – moans & smiles* 'umm, Matt'

Matt… *rubbing his cheek and laughs slightly* 'at least I know what she's dreaming about'

Me… *gnawing on the pillow*

Matt… *smiles and laughs slightly before lying in bed next to me* 'huh' *stares at me*

Me… *feels something or someone staring at me* 'Matt, hunny'

Matt… *smiles* 'yes'

Me… 'stop staring at me' *rolls over looking towards the bedside table*

Matt… *rests his head on my shoulder* 'all I said was happy birthday baby'

Me… 'it's not my birthday'

Matt… 'yes it is, its 12:20am on the 25th of July, 2008, aka your birthday'

Me… *opens my eyes, still half asleep, rolls over and looks at Matt* 'hunny'

Matt… 'yes'

Me… 'stop being a fuckin' smart ass' *rolls back over and closes my eyes*

Matt… *rolls his eyes and smiles* 'baby'

Me… 'what?'

Matt… 'I love you'

Me… 'hunny'

Matt… 'yeah'

Me… 'I love you too'

Matt… *smiles and rests his head back on my shoulder*

Me… 'but I also love to have a nice, long sleep on my birthday'

Matt… 'well, which one of those to you love the most?' *kisses me on cheek multiple times and then starts 'nibbling on my ear'*

Me… *smiles and laughs* 'do I really have to answer that question using words?'

Matt… 'nah, you can use actions'

Me… 'cool, night then'

Matt… *sits up and stares at me* 'oh, come on'

Me… *slowly sits up* 'I'm kidding' *puts arms around Matt and starts kissing him*

Matt & Me… *start having sex*

Matt… *starts taking my clothes off when he realises I was only wearing my panties* 'you're only wearing a pair of panties aren't ya?'

Me… 'yeah, but I'm guessing not for long. How 'bout you?'

Matt… 'wait…' *takes his jeans off*

Me… *smiles*

Matt… 'I'm only in my boxers'

Me… *bits bottom lip and smiles* 'not for long' *kisses Matt*

Matt & Me… *pashing and having sex*

-30 minutes later-

Me… *lays on Matt's arm*

Matt… *looks down at me and kisses me*

Me… *looks up to Matt, smiles and kisses him* 'hang on'

Matt… 'why, what's happening?'

Me… *stands up and takes my panties off*

Matt… 'oh, right'

Me… *jumps back into bed and pashes Matt*

Matt… 'happy birthday babe'

Me… 'thanks hunny'

Matt & Me… *kiss and continue*

-hours later-

Me… 'woo'

Matt… 'yeah'

Me… 'what the time, hun?'

Matt… 'umm, 10am, why?'

Me… 'no reason'

Matt… 'oh, ok'

Me… 'I'm gonna get up'

Matt… 'k, I will too'

Me… *puts my bra & panties on and walks down to the kitchen*

Matt… *puts his pair of boxers on and follows me*

Me… *gets some breakfast, a drink and checks the phone machine*

The machine… 'you have 5 new messages'

Me… 'oh cool'

The machine… 'message number one… beep… Happy Birthday Zoe! … message number two… beep… Happy Birthday Zo-Zo! … message number three… beep… Happy, Happy Birthday Zoe! … message number four… beep… hey Zoe, just wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Love ya! … message number five…'

Me… *smiling and laughing slightly*

The machine… 'beep… hey Matt, just needed to know a few things before you give Zoe the main present, oh and Zoe… HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Love you guys, Jeffro & Bethy'

Matt… 'hey babe' *kisses me on the cheek* 'you just checked the messages'

Me… *a bit confused* 'yeah'

Matt… 'how many birthday ones?' *grabbing some breaky*

Me… 'five, but one of them was partly for you too'

Matt… *eating his breaky* 'really…?'

Me… 'yeah' *drinks some of my drink*

Matt… *pushes the button on the machine and plays 'message number five'*

_*message plays again*_

Matt… 'damn you Jeff'

Me… *looking up at Matt* 'well'

Matt… 'well, what?'

Me… *smiles and laughs* 'nothin'' *eats my breaky*

Matt… 'ok' *acts relieved*

Me… *shakes head, smiles and laughs*

Matt… 'well' *eats breaky* 'I better call Jeff and tell him what he needs to know'

Me… 'k'

Matt… *looks down at me*

Me… 'what?'

Matt… 'can you like… uhh… go for a bit…?'

Me… 'oh, sure, sure' *grabs bowl of breaky and goes in the lounge room, sits on the chair and watching some television*

Matt… 'thanks babe' *picks the phone up and calls Jeff*


	7. Welcome to ECW baby

-convo.-

Beth… *picks the phone up* 'hello'

Matt… 'hey Beth, is Jeff there?' *takes the phone into a different room*

Beth… 'yeah, I'll just go get him for ya'

Matt… 'thanks Beth'

Beth… 'no prob' *covers the microphone part of the phone and yells* 'Jeff, Jeff!'

_*a moment later*_

Jeff… 'yes'

Beth… 'phone'

Jeff… 'who is it?'

Beth… 'it's Matt'

Jeff… 'k, hang on' *runs down the stairs, nearly tripping over* 'thanks babe' *kisses Beth on the cheek*

Beth… *hands phone to Jeff*

Matt… *still waiting*

Jeff… 'h-ello'

Matt… 'hey bro'

Jeff… 'who is this?'

Matt… 'Jeff, stop being a dumbass'

Jeff… 'fine, what's happening Matt?'

Matt… 'nothing, you rang earlier'

Jeff… 'oh… yeah'

Matt… 'so what you wanna know before I give Zoe her main present?'

Jeff… 'well, many things'

Matt… 'like…'

Jeff… 'like… when is she debuting? What brand is she gonna be on? Who's she versing in her debut? Etc, etc.'

Matt… 'well, she gonna be on ECW & maybe Smackdown!, she's debuting next week, and she's versing Katie Lee'

Jeff… 'cool, sounds good'

Matt… 'anything else?'

Jeff… 'yeah, can I speak to Zoe please'

Matt… 'sure thing bro'

Jeff… 'thanks man'

Matt… 'hey babe'

Me… 'yeah'

Matt… 'Jeff wants to speak to ya'

Me… 'k' *goes up to spare room where Matt is with the phone*

Matt… *hands phone to me*

Me… 'thanks hun' *grabs the phone* 'go'

Matt… *walks out of the room*

Me… 'heyaa Jeff'

Jeff… 'hey Zoe, who's birthday is today…'

Me… *smiles and laughs*

Jeff… 'so… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ZOE HARDY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!'

Me… 'aw, thanks Jeff'

Jeff… 'that's alright… oh that was also from Beth'

Me… 'well tell her that I said thanks'

Jeff… 'will do'

Me… 'so, what were you and Matt talking about?'

Jeff… 'uhh…'

Me… 'Jeff…'

Jeff… 'oh right… your present'

Me… 'and…'

Jeff… 'that's all I'm gonna tell ya'

Me… 'well can you tell me this… does it have to do with why Teddy came round with an envelope last week, for Matt?'

Jeff… 'but isn't that giving it away?'

Me… 'I don't know, I don't know what the present is, have no idea of what was in the envelope, so whatever you say, won't really give anything away'

Jeff… 'k, it does have something to do with Teddy and an envelope'

Me… 'k, thanks Jeff'

Jeff… 'no prob'

Me… 'anything else Jeff…?'

Jeff… 'no, no, don't think so'

Me… 'k, see ya soon'

Jeff… 'k, bye Zoe'

Me… *hangs up*

-3pm-

Matt… 'hey, babe' *in the bedroom*

Me… 'yeah, hunny' *in the bathroom*

Matt… 'can you come here for a sec?'

Me… 'sure' *walks into the bedroom and stands in front of Matt*

Matt… 'I got you something' *grabs my hands*

Me… 'aw, you didn't have to get me anything… what you get me?'

Matt… *grabs the envelope* 'this' *hands envelope to me*

Me… *takes the envelope* 'you got my an envelope'

Matt… 'no' *smiles and laughs* 'open it, take a look inside'

Me… 'okay' *opens the envelope and takes out the paper inside* 'words!'

Matt… 'you don't know what it is, do you?'

Me… *reading some of what's on the paper* 'wouldn't have a clue… kinda reminds me of a contract'

Matt… 'well' *takes the paper off me* 'it is contract… it's a contract for the WWE'

Me… *a bit confused*

Matt… *huge smile on his face* 'welcome to ECW baby!'

Me… 'you are not serious…'

Matt… 'as serious as I'll ever be'

Me… *screaming of excitement and jumping around the wall… you could say I was bouncing off the walls… wait a second… I actually was bouncing off the walls*

Matt… *still with a huge smile on his face*

Me… *jumps into Matt's arms*

Matt… *looks up at my face*

Me… *nearly crying… kisses Matt*

Matt & Me… *kissing*

Matt… *with me in his arms… kissing me… walks over to the bed and slowly just falls forward*

Me… *lands on the bed, still kissing Matt*

_*the phone rings*_

Me… 'ehh, damn it!'

Matt… 'yeah… we were just about to do it'

Me… 'I'll get it'

Matt… 'no, no, I've got a plan'

Me… 'god ahead'

Matt… *picks up the phone* 'hi, Zoe and Matt could not be at the phone right now, as they are either having sex or out somewhere… but most likely to be doing it… please leave a message after the tone… beep' *puts the phone down*

Me & Matt… *start kissing again*


End file.
